1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to watches, and particularly to an electronic wrist watch having wireless charging function.
2. Description of Related Art
With the popularization of small size and powerful electronic devices, electronic wrist watches are not only used to show time, but also integrated with various auxiliary functions, such as audio playing function, near field communication (NFC) identification function, or GPS locating function. However, with addition of these auxiliary functions, power consumption is also increased. Therefore, expanding the capacity of a battery of the electronic wrist watch and simplify the charging process of the battery, without affecting the size of the electronic wrist watch are several of important aspects in manufacturing.